


Are You My Angel?

by Verya



Series: Derek/Stiles AU Scenes [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Mentioned Paige, referenced sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verya/pseuds/Verya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the Deputy Sheriff at Beacon County, he gets a surprise visit from a little girl asking him if he’s her angel.  She’s his high school teacher’s kid, and she just flew across the country from New York to bring him back with her so her daddy would stop being sad.  This will be a fun phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You My Angel?

**Author's Note:**

> Derek Hale was an English teacher at Beacon Hills High School married to his High School sweetheart Paige. Stiles had the biggest crush on him. When Paige crashed her car, Stiles pulled her out of the ditch and stayed with her, saving the lives of Derek's wife and his unborn children. A few months later, Paige died giving birth to Derek's twins because of eclampsia. Derek moved back to NYC to be closer to his sister Laura and Stiles became a deputy after college.

* * *

“Stiles Stilinski,” the cab driver said.

 

“Can I help you?”  Stiles asks, standing from behind his desk.

 

“Yeah, this little one’s here to see you,” he said, motioning to the girl beside him, “And I’ve just run her from Sacramento so I have a cab fare to settle.”

 

“Uh…” Stiles said for a moment, staring at the nine year old girl with dark hair and hazel eyes.

 

“Are you my angel?”  She asked in her little voice.

 

“Can you give us a minute,” Stiles asks, nodding to the chair at the front.  The cabbie shrugged and went over to the chair to sit down.  “What was that honey?”

 

“Are you my angel?  Dad said you were,” she said again, when Stiles looked confused she rolled her eyes and pulled out a iPod.  A few taps later she was holding up an old video clip from several years ago, it was a recoding of a news cycle of phone camera footage, he was pulling people out of the car wreck of him pulling a car out of the embankment with his old jeep.  The little girl pointed to the much younger Stiles on the screen.  “Is that you?”

 

“Yeah, that’s me,” Stiles said, walking around the desk and kneeling down so he could really look at her.  His blood ran cold, if she was who she thought she was, then this little girl was very far away from home and he had a long day in front of him.  “You know, you haven’t told me your name yet.”

 

“I’m Molly Hale,” she announced, “And you’re my angel, so I need you to come home with me so daddy won’t be sad anymore.”

 

“Ah geez,” Stiles sighed.  “Ok, give me one minute.  I need you to sit here and wait for me while I go talk to the cab driver.  Can you do that?”  She put the MP3 back into her back pack and nodded with a million watt grin.  “Thank you Molly.”

 

“You got my fare?”  The cab driver asked.

 

“More than that,” Stiles said, “What were you thinking picking a little girl up by herself and driving her two hours to another county?”

 

“Not the first time a dad sent a cab for his kid,” the guy shrugged, giving the younger man a sideways glance.

 

“She’s not mine, she’s a runaway, you need to give a statement,” Stiles said, “And her dad is going to have a fit, wait here and someone will come and talk to you.”  Stiles turned and went back to his desk, pulling up his data base to get Derek Hale’s information.  “You hungry or anything Molly?”

 

“I’m a little thirsty,” she said.

 

“No problem,” Stiles said, texting his father for backup and some juice out of the vending machine.  “I’m just going to give your dad a call ok?”  The Sheriff walked out of his office and went over to the vending machine, handing the little girl a juice bottle with a pointed look at Stiles.  “I have no idea and I have to call my old teacher and tell him she’s here.  Can you take her into your office for a minute?”

 

“Sure,” he replied, kneeling down in front of Molly’s chair.  “Hi Molly, I’m Stiles’ dad.”

 

“Your badge says sheriff,” she said, looking between the two.

 

“Yup, I’m the big sheriff and Stiles is the little Sheriff,” he said, not missing the glare his got from his son, “Now, I have a few snacks in my office, right over there, want to get something to eat?”  Molly nodded and followed the Sheriff.

 

“Ok,” Stiles sighed, dialing the number displayed on his screen, “Hi Mr. Hale, it’s been ten years, your kid’s here, this is gonna go great.”  He opened a new tab and started getting some flight information back to New York, phone cradled on his shoulder.  The phone rang once and it was picking up.

 

“Hello,” a panicked voice sounded from the other end.

 

“Hello Mr. Hale,” Stiles said, trying to put his best grown up voice on but only remembering when the older (and very hot) teacher yelled at him for his weak analysis of _Beowulf_.  There had been a lot of inappropriate boners in his literature class, for some reason Mr. Hale hit every kink he hadn’t known he’d had despite the fact he was married.  “This is Deputy Stilinski of Beacon County Sheriff Department.”

 

The phone was silent for a few moments before a stunned voice replied, “Stiles?”

 

“Yes,” Stiles answered, hoping his wince didn’t come through in his voice.  “I’m sure you’re panicking right now, but Molly’s here and…”

 

“She’s in BEACON COUNTY?”  He roared, “CALIFORNIA?!  How the hell did she get there?”

 

“Somehow got a flight and a cab,” Stiles answered, “She’s fine, she’s a little tired but perfectly fine.  I’m booking the next flight out of Sacramento.  Have you contacted NYPD yet?”

 

“My daughter went missing from school, we’ve been combing the city,” Derek said, moving around the room.  “One moment, I’m going to put you on with the detective, I’m glad she’s ok cause when she makes it back I’m grounding her till she’s thirty.”

 

Stiles could here Derek still raving in the background while the phone was passed.  “This is Detective Danny Raegan, she’s in California?”

 

“Deputy Sheriff Stilinski,” Stiles answered, “And she somehow made it through security to Sacramento and hailed a cab.  At her age.  I don’t know to be scared or impressed.”

 

“Both?”  Reagan replied, “I have to run your information before I can pull the Amber Alert, you mind emailing it to me?”

 

“No problem,” Stiles answered, “I’ll include our flight information.  I’m going to get us on the next flight, get her some food and we’ll fly into LaGuardia.”

 

“I’ll be there with her dad,” Reagan replied, “I don’t know about you but this is a new one for me.  Do you know why she ran to California?”

 

“Yeah, something about tracking me down,” Stiles said, “It’s a long story, I’ll talk to her on the way over.  We’re going to get a statement from the cabbie that picked her up at Sacramento, I’ll have that sent to you as well.”

 

“Thanks, glad this one turned out ok,” Reagan replied, “Though I think Molly’s in for a long earful when she gets home.  You got any kids?”

 

“No, you?”  Stiles asked, pulling up Reagan’s information and sending his own through the email.

 

“Two teenage boys,” he replied, “Turning me gray, but if they ever pulled a stunt like this my wife would probably have killed them.”

 

“I can imagine,” Stiles said, finishing the message input.  “You should get my email in the next ten minutes.  I’m going to go ahead and get on the road, I’m sure Mr. Hale wants her back as soon as possible.  Looks like we’ll be landing about 11:30-12 tonight your time.”

 

“Ok, he wants to talk to you again,” Reagan said, “Here you go.”

 

“I can’t believe she did that,” Derek said.  “Thank you for calling me.”

 

“The main thing is she’s fine, we’ll have her back in a few hours,” Stiles said, “We’ll be landing between 11:30 and midnight.  Detective Reagan will the flight information.”

 

“Thank you,” Derek said, “I’m just, I can’t believe this happened.”

 

“We’ll have a debrief once we’re in state,” Stiles replied, “I have to go though, we need to get through security and this is gonna be a fun one for the TSA.  We’ll talk again soon and I’ve got your phone number so I’ll turn on my location tracking, you can keep an eye on us.”

 

“Thank you again,” Derek sighed.  “I just, can I talk to her?”

 

“Sure,” Stiles said, turning and beckoning for Molly.  “Hey honey, your dad’s on the phone, he wants to talk to you.”

 

Molly looked shy for the first time, her chin ducked down to her chest and a few tears building.  “Is he mad?  I just wanted him to be happy.”

 

“Hey, do you remember the last time something really scared you?”  Stiles asked, Molly nodded.  “Did it make you scream out loud?”  Molly nodded again.  “Well, if you’re dad was _really_ scared because he thought something happened to you, and that’s the scariest thing for a dad, so if he’s louder than normal I think we can cut him a break right?”

 

“I guess,” Molly said quietly, accepting the phone.

 

“Here she is,” Stiles said, still being able to hear the conversation.

 

“Hi daddy,” Molly said, sounding adorable and probably knowing she did.

 

“Hey baby, why did you take off like that, I was worried sick?” Derek chided.  “How did you even get the plane ticket?”

 

“Your emergency credit card you keep in the safe,” Molly answered honestly.  “The combination is mom’s birthday.”  There was silence at the other end of the line and Stiles had to hold back a laugh, this little girl was precious.  “Please don’t be mad daddy.”

 

“I’m relieved you’re safe,” Derek said, “I love you, just stay with Stiles and let him bring you home ok?  We are going to have a long talk about this tomorrow.”

 

“Ok daddy, do you want to talk to Stiles again?”  Molly asked.

 

“Yes baby, put him on,” Derek said.  Molly beamed and handed the phone back to Stiles.  “I can’t thank you enough, so, Deputy Sheriff huh?”

 

“Well, you always said I wouldn’t amount to much,” Stiles joked.

 

“I never said that, I just said you could live with some appreciation for pre-medieval literature,” Derek joked right back.  “Reagan has your email, I’ll be waiting at the airport.”

 

“I’ll text you when we’re boarding and landing, see you soon,” Stiles reported, turning and setting Molly on her feet while his dad walked into the doorway.

 

“So, I’ll expect you back tomorrow?”  Stilinski asked.

 

“Yeah, I’ll have to give a statement so I’ll fly back tomorrow night,” Stiles said, “I’ll get a hotel for the night.”

 

“You could spend the night at my house,” Molly chirped up, “We have a big guest room.”  Everyone in the room laughed.

 

“I, uh, think you have an admirer there,” Jordan laughed.

 

“Uh huh,” Stiles snarked back at him.  “That’s very generous of you Molly, but I think we would need to talk to your dad before that.”  Molly did not look convinced, but followed Stiles out to his cruiser anyway, Stiles had never been more glad he kept a go bag in the trunk with spare uniform and street clothes.  “So, want to tell me more about why you came to track me down?”

 

“My dad’s sad, and you’re our angel so you can make us happy again!”  Molly said brightly.

 

“I’m your angel?”  Stiles asked.

 

“Yeah, dad says that when Jack and I were in mom’s tummy on the way home from the doctor, we were in a bad place and you pulled us out,” Molly beamed, big brown eyes staring up at the older man.  “That makes you our angel, since you saved us.  I asked dad why you couldn’t save mommy a second time, he said that was different and that he would tell me more when I was older.”

 

“Your dad’s a smart man,” Stiles agreed.  He remembered finding out about Mrs. Hale, Preeclampsia has been an issue which had resulted in an eclampsia onset.  She had been in the middle of an episode when they’d been forced off the road and Stiles was driving home with his jeep.  He had been quick enough to help them that day, but not after the twins were born.   The whole school had banded together to support Mr. Hale but in the end he moved back to New York with his sister.  Everyone understood.

 

“Well anyway, you saved us once so you can save us again right?”  Molly asked, breaking Stiles’ out of his memories.  “Angels make things better.”

 

“Why do you need saving?”  Stiles asked.

 

“I don’t need saving,” Molly said, giving him an ‘adults are stupid’ look.  “My daddy does.  He’s sad, and Aunt Laura said he’s not going to be happy again until he lets himself be happy again.  I heard her and daddy talking about it the other day.  So, since you already made dad happy once, you just have to do it again.  Shouldn’t be to hard right?”

 

“Ok then,” Stiles replied and kept on driving.  They made it thought security, Stiles bought Molly a Happy Meal and let her get the toy after she finished her apples, and talked about all of her friends in New York.  She was certainly talking up the city, saying how much Stiles would like it and he could always stay if he wanted.  Stiles just smiled and dodged the question, kids were smart and he knew better than to promise her anything.  They boarded and she fell asleep after about an hour, he gave her his pillow so her neck wouldn’t hurt when she woke up.  He would have fallen asleep too, but with Molly making it cross county by herself he didn’t trust it for long.  Stiles didn’t want to wake up to find her talking up someone else on the flight or that she parachuted off the plane to make sure he had to spend more time in NYC.  His brain might have been funny but he wasn’t taking any chances.

 

Molly did not wake up when they landed, understandably exhausted from the day.  She barely moved when he lifted her and threw her pink backpack over his shoulder, he didn’t miss the coos from the adults on the plane either.  Molly only nuzzled closer into his neck and he could feel a small patch of drool on his collar, Molly was pretty damn lucky she was so cute.  There weren’t a lot of crowds at the airport this late at night, despite the fact it was New York, but there was a very concerned father running towards him followed by an NYPD detective.

 

“Molly,” he called.  Derek was just as attractive as he’d been ten years ago, dark hair, still wide shouldered with strong arms and a trim waist, despite the terror on his face.  Stiles internally shook his head, not the time to be thinking about his old teacher.

 

“She’s been out for a while,” Stiles said as Derek ran his hand over her hair, tears in his eyes and his breath shuddering as he looked at her.  Stiles gently lifted Molly up a bit, she sighed in her sleep, and he transferred her from his shoulder to Derek’s.  Now that he was really paying attention he could see the red rims in Derek’s hazel green eyes, bags under them, then all of the tension drained out of him when Molly was in his arm again.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered, holding onto his daughter as tightly as he dared.  Stiles gave a small smile in return and nodded at Detective Reagan.

 

“Deputy Stilinski,” he greeted.

 

“Detective,” Stiles replied, shaking the offered hand.

 

“Let’s get this little girl home,” he replied, leading both of the men out to a NYPD vehicle waiting for them.  Derek was mostly silent the whole way, just watching Molly sleep in the car seat.  When they got to the house in Manhattan, a pretty woman Derek introduced as his sister Laura fussed over the sleeping girl before they both disappeared to put her to bed with her brother.  Reagan asked some brief questions, made an appointment for early afternoon on the next day for his statement, then said goodnight.

 

Derek walked out of the room and practically threw himself at Stiles, wrapping his arms around the younger man.  “This is the second time you’ve saved my children,” Derek said quietly, his voice almost a whisper and his shoulders trembling as Stiles returned the hug.  He was afraid Derek would fall down if he let go and that caused the other man to just hold on tighter.  “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Stiles said, with half a smile.  “Hate to repeat myself but I was just doing what needed to be done.”  Derek pulled back from the hug, but forgot to let go of Stiles’ shoulders when he did, causing the two men to stand very close in each others personal space.  Stiles felt his heart beat speed up and fought down the blush threatening to creep up his neck.  Derek’s green eyes had flecks gold in them and Stiles didn’t want to look anywhere else as cheesy as it was.  All those old feelings he thought he’d gotten over after Derek moved back to New York came roaring back with a vengeance.  He suddenly felt like a fifteen year old boy again with the crush on someone he could never have.

 

He was so focused on not letting any of his reaction show that he didn’t notice Derek also examining the face in front of him.  Gone was the skinny boy he’d taught and ten years later was a man who had grown into himself.  It had been so long since he’d felt any kind of attraction to anyone, the kind that pulled at him rather than just a passing acknowledgement that it took him by surprise.  The same kind of surprise he felt when his treacherous body started to move closer to Stiles without his permission.

 

“She’s out, I think you should call her out of school tomorrow and let her sleep,” Laura said, gently closing the door to the kids room behind her.  Derek and Stiles jumped away from each other, both felt a blush creeping up their necks but only Derek his it because of his beard.  Laura, the savior, didn’t say anything about either man’s appearance.  “I’m going to get out of your hair Derek.”  She crossed the room and hugged Stiles tightly.  “We can’t thank you enough.”  She smiled got her purse and was out the door before either man could say anything.  “See you tomorrow Derek.”

 

Derek gave a large sigh and made his way to the bar at the end of the room and grabbed a decanter labeled ‘whiskey’ off the table.  “Can I offer you something?”

 

“Got a second one of those?”  Stiles asked.

 

“You’re not old enough to…holy crap you are,” Derek said suddenly, straightening up over the whiskey decanter.  “I feel really old.”

 

“You’re only seven years older than me, we went to grade school together for two years,” Stiles offered after a moment as Derek prepared the second glass.

 

“Not making me feel younger,” Derek replied.  “Laura’s right though, we can’t thank you enough.”  Stiles shuffled awkwardly and accepted the drink.  “What the hell should we toast to?”

 

“Tomorrow’s another day?”  Stiles asked, cringing at his own words.  “Or that Molly isn’t a teenager yet?”

 

“Today does not bode well for my future,” Derek said, clinking his glass and draining a good portion of it as Stiles did the same.  “I foresee a lot of gray hairs from that one, Jack’s going to be the quiet one and Molly’s going to drive me to an early grave.  I can see it now.”

 

“Yeah, she’s definitely your daughter,” Stiles laughed, not really knowing how to continue the conversation.  “So, how’s everything been, since you moved back?”

 

“Good, Laura’s been helping a lot,” Derek said, “I teach at a private high school now, try to keep up with everyone’s after school stuff.  Jack plays baseball.”

 

“He likes the Mets right?”  Stiles asked, “Cause if he likes the Yankees you need to disown him.”

 

Derek winced and shook his head, “He likes the Red Sox.”  Stiles mock gasped and clutched his chest.  “He got a pair of red socks for Christmas and decided that was his team, I think he missed the giant reindeer embroidered on the sides.”  Stiles laughed and Derek laughed with him.  “Molly’s in softball too, it’s still kids stuff but she likes it.  Laura’s still with the DAs office and Cora started Doctors without Boarders in South America a few months ago,  How’s everything back in Beacon Hills?”

 

“Pretty much the same,” Stiles started, “I went through the academy after college, got deputized.  Oh, dad and Melissa finally made it official, they got married three years ago.”

 

“Oh that’s great,” Derek replied, neither bringing up the topic of dead mothers since it was so close to both of them.

 

“Yeah,” Stiles agreed, sighing, “That’s all that’s really new.  My life is writing parking tickets and hauling kids out of hook up spots.  My dad loves giving me Friday night patrols.”

 

“Ah The Preserve,” Derek mused, laughing quietly, “You get into as much trouble as I did headed out there?”

 

“We do not speak of my high school years,” Stiles said, “Six months till the last of it hits statute of limitations.  I’m just glad video phones were a lot less rare then they are now.”  Derek laughed and then it was quiet between them.  “So I should uh, probably get our of your hair soon right?  You know a hotel nearby?”

 

“You don’t have to,” Derek said, “You did just jump on a plane at no notice, you can stay in the guest room if you want to.”  Stiles laughed quietly.  “What’s so funny?”

 

“Your daughter invited me before we even left for the airport,” Stiles continued laughing.  “She wakes up and I’m here I think she’s going to try and keep me.”

 

Derek joined in laughing, “That sounds like my Molly.  Anyway, how about I make up the room real quick and then…”

 

“I can make it up,” Stiles said, finishing his drink and standing.  “Really, you have to be exhausted.  I can’t imagine…”

 

“Stiles, you’re staying,” Derek said, resting his hand on the Deputy’s arm and unknowingly sending an electric shock up it.  “Come on.”  It was easy making the bed, chatting about Derek’s classes and what the kids got up to these days.  Stiles didn’t really want to think to much about it, there was no point in putting thoughts there that weren’t.  Derek wouldn’t be interested in someone who used to goof off in his classes and shoot spitballs at his future stepbrother instead of pay attention.  Of course, Derek didn’t need to know Stiles had been paying attention, to the cut of whatever Derek was wearing that day and the way those clothes hugged the toned body.  “Hey, space cadet!”

 

Stiles jumped and looked back at the older man.  “Whoa, that took me back.  You can never call me that again. Please.”

 

“Yeah, but you went off somewhere there,” Derek replied with a smirk, still made Stiles’ heart race.  “Only thing that worked.   What happened there?”

 

“Uh…ADHD moment?”  Stiles offered.

 

“Uh huh, you know I spend a lot of time reading people right?”  Derek continued.  “Bullshit meeter is going off a bit.”

 

“Yeah, we’re not scratching that surface,” Stiles replied, “That’s something that is never passing the statute of limitation.”  Stiles laughed, accepting the pillow that was thrown at his chest in response to his denial.  “Really?  Pillow fight?  Sure we’re not going back to grade school.”  Derek smiled and snatched the pillow case to thwack the younger man across the back of the head.  “Hey.”

 

“Thought you were asking for it,” Derek replied, leaning over the end of the bed to set the pillow on the bed.  When he straightened again Stiles was standing right next to him again, having misjudged the distance while Derek was leaning over the bed.  They weren’t quite chest to chest, but it was a close thing, close enough they were looking at eyes instead of faces.

 

Stiles took half a breath and then Derek’s lips were on his, demanding and the only thing he could think about was how soft they were under the scratchy hair of his beard.  He didn’t know if he’d kissed the older man first, he didn’t care, all Stiles cared about was feeling the warm skin under his hands and how he could feel more.  Fingers caught on his shirt buttons and Stiles felt Derek fumble with them without breaking the kiss, groaning in frustration a moment later and ripping the shirt open.  Something snapped inside Stiles’ mind, he picked Derek up around the waist and bore him to the bed.  He watched his long fingers scrape up the band on exposed skin and then snake under Derek’s tee shirt to expose more.  Derek’s breath was coming in gasps as he reached for Stiles’ shirt and used the opportunity to leverage the other man to the bed.  Stiles head went light as blood rushed south, Derek’s mouth trailing from his lips to his throat, tongue connecting the pattern of moles on his neck.

 

“Ah, shit, I’ve had a crush on you since we met,” Stiles said, his brain not working and blushing the moment he finished the statement.

 

“What?”  Derek asked, voice breathless.

 

“That’s what I was thinking earlier,” Stiles answered, equally as out of breath.  “How long I’ve liked you.”

 

“Oh,” Derek replied, then dove right back in to attack Stiles’ neck.  Stiles laughed lightly and dragged Derek back up for a kiss, revealing in the feeling of skin against skin.

 

 

Stiles woke the next morning to an arm draped over his waist and sunlight streaming into a strange room.  It took a few moments for him to remember where he was and why he was naked in a strange bed.  A smile took over his face and he gently eased out of the bed, not wanting to wake the other man.  Derek must have been tired because he rolled into the warm spot and pulled Stiles’ pillow closer still deeply asleep.  Stiles couldn’t resist, he checked to make sure his phone was on silent, then snapped a photo of the sleeping man.  A dopey grin was still on his face when he made his way back from the en-suite bathroom sans morning breath to ease back under the sheets there.  Derek stirred when a hand ran up the side of his arm and hazel green eyes met honey brown.  “Morning,” Stiles greeted.

 

“Hey,” Derek said sleepily, then sat bolt upright with eyes wide.  “What time is it?”

 

“About six forty five,” Stiles replied, sitting up and running a hand over Derek’s smooth back.  “What’s wrong?”

 

“Molly and Jack will be up soon,” Derek panicked, searching for his boxers on the floor.  Stiles looked confused as Derek yanked them on and started grabbing his cloths.  “Stiles, they’re my kids, they can’t find me in the guest bed with someone they don’t know.”  Stiles, not wanting to give them the birds and bees talk quite yet, took a quick shower and met Derek in the kitchen completely dressed.  He’d been forced to put his spare uniform on, the collar was the only thing he had in his go bag that could cover the hickey Derek had given him the previous night.

 

“Uh, Derek,” Stiles asked, noticing the love bite he’d given the older man in return.  “Do you have a sweat shirt or something?”

 

“Yeah, why?”  Derek asked, pouring out two cups of coffee.

 

“You uh, have a love bite on your collar bone,” Stiles said, trying not to feel smug that he got to be the one who put it there.

 

Derek did not react as Stiles would have hoped: maybe a little embarrassed, maybe a little happy, but not with scrunched and grumpy eyebrows to match his frown.  “You gave me a hickey?”  Derek whispered loudly, turning sharply for his sweatshirt that would cover his skin.  “Jesus, are you sixteen again?”  Stiles tried not to let that sting but Derek’s tone made the words more troubling then the words themselves.  “Why did you do that?”

 

“I’m sorry but I don’t exactly remember when I did it,” Stiles replied, standing.  “And I didn’t mean to insult you, I think I was caught up in the moment.”

 

“It’s not…Stiles my kids are asleep down the hall,” Derek said, “I don’t bring strange people home for them to meet.  What am I supposed to say to them?  You used to be one of my students, we didn’t speak for ten years and I let myself slip because Molly was back safe.  How was I so stupid?”

 

That did sting, Derek had only slept with him because he was so relieved Molly was safe that he wasn’t thinking straight.  Stiles sighed and turned to grab his bag.  “I’ll make it easy Derek.  I live in California and we don’t have to worry about bumping into each other after a pity fuck.”  He turned and pulled the collar of his shirt down so Derek could see the love bite on the side of his neck.  “I’m more than that Derek, sorry you don’t see it the same.”

 

He didn’t scream or slam the door, even if he was hurt enough to want to.  Stiles just took his bag and left, closing the door quietly behind him, fighting the tight feeling creeping through his chest, the sting of rejection.  He made it through giving his statement and filling out all of the paperwork he needed to before making his way to the airport.  Security was easier with a badge and no checked baggage, but it gave him the downside of having time to think.  Derek had always been this unattainable thing, and now that he’d had a change to touch him he was all the young man could think about.  Derek’s skin under his, above his, Derek’s lips on his own and the way they tasted.  His heart was breaking, like a knife had been twisted into his chest and was slowly being pulled out.

 

Keeping his pain hidden took all of his concentration, the book he bought at the store just for show as the plane took him from New York to his layover in Kansas.  The three hours between his flight were promising to be full torture, people milling about him and no one noticing that he was slowly rotting from the inside out.  His thoughts had drifted from the feeling of Derek’s hands to the bottle of liquor he was going to down when he got home, Stiles was definitely calling out of work the next day.

 

“You’re running to someone or from someone?”  The old lady next to him asked, setting her own book aside.  “You may not wear your heart on your sleeve dear, but I’ve seen that look before.”

 

Stiles smirked and gave a heavy sigh.  “Running from, turns out I’m not what they were even looking for.”

 

“Sounds like you’ve known for a while?”  She asked.

 

“Only a third of my life,” Stiles replied.  “Fell in love with him in high school, couldn’t kick it.  Ran into him again, turns out he wasn’t looking for anything long term from me.”  Stiles didn’t know why, but he pulled out his phone and zoomed in on Derek’s sleeping face from that morning.  He was relaxed, free of worry, and looks years younger than he did when Stiles walked out that morning.  “That’s Derek.  He’s way out of league right?”

 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” the old woman said back with a wink and a laugh.  “If I were forty years younger I’d see if I could help you forget about him.  Either way, you sure he isn’t interested in you?”

 

“Cross country widower with two kids looking at someone ten years younger who used to be one of his high school students?”  Stiles listed.  “Nah, don’t think so.  He made it pretty clear this morning that I am not what he is looking for, guess second dad isn’t his idea of the right stuff for his kids.”

 

“Well I’m sorry about that dear,” the old woman said kindly, patting his hand.  “Any chance you could help an old woman with her bags?  They’re about to call us.”  Stiles smiled and helped the old woman board the plane.  They spoke for a while, she was making one of her few flights to visit her son and grandchildren in Sacramento.  Work had moved him there from Kansas and he felt guilty over it but she told him that she still loved her son and was glad he was working in the field that he loved.  Stiles took his go bag and turned his phone back on to check in with his dad.

 

“Hey son,” Stilinski said, “How’s jet lag treating you.”

 

“Any chance I can dodge work tomorrow?”  Stiles asked, “I feel like going home and dying for a day.”

 

“I think we can arrange that,” Stilinski replied, “You go home and sleep for a bit, want me to come by tomorrow morning for some breakfast?”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Stiles replied with a sigh, “See you tomorrow dad.”  He ended the call and threw the phone in his pocket, keeping his eyes on the ground as he walked out to the cruiser in short term parking.

 

“You know,” a familiar voice asked, “There are not as many non-stop flights from New York to Sacramento anymore, but if you can find one they’re usually worth it.”  Derek was there, leaning against the cruiser with two cups of coffee and a bag of donuts.  He offered the donuts to him.  “To on the nose?”

 

“What are you doing here?”  Stiles asked.  “You were pretty clear this morning.”

 

“I’m, uh, bit of an ass sometimes,” Derek replied, rubbing the back of his head.  “Communication was never my strong suit.  More importantly, I have quite a few personal days saved up and you’re the only one in a long time that made me forget everything around including my rule of never sleeping with someone on the first date.  Or in your case even before we had a first date.”

 

“Why did you sleep with me?”  Stiles asked, motioning that they should at least get in the car so the conversation wasn’t public, “I mean, I’ve been in love with you since I was sixteen, what’s your excuse?”

 

“You’re a very attractive guy who showed interest,” Derek replied, “I don’t need more of a reason to be sexually attracted to you.  I got on a plane and followed you because I wanted to fix the debacle of this morning and you turned off your cell phone.”

 

“You haven’t seen me in ten years,” Stiles replied, still not having put the car in drive in case Derek wanted to get back on a plane or find a hotel room.  “The last time we saw each other I was goofing off in the back of your class and writing bad papers.  The only contact we had outside of class was when I pulled your wife’s car out of a ditch on my way home from lacrosse practice.  You’re living in New York, land of the beautiful people, I’m a small town deputy with ADHD and only mildly attractive.”  Derek moved to cut in but Stiles continued.  “Don’t debate that walking Maxim add, I’m familiar with your abs.”  Derek blushed under his beard.  “Why the hell did you get on a plane and follow me?  I mean…”

 

“Will you shut up?” Derek asked, leaning over the console and grabbing the back of his neck.  He pulled Stiles into a kiss and broke with determination.  “I came after you, because I haven’t felt like this in decades and that scares the shit out of me.  Please, just forgive me for what I said this morning and let me have a chance to make it up to you?”

 

Stiles thought long and hard about it, the complications that would come with everything agreeing to Derek's proposition would bring.  "You get the donuts with the sprinkles?"  Derek laughed and opened the bag.  "Cause if they don't have sprinkles I'm out of here."

 

Derek continued laughing and pulled out two donuts.  "Chocolate or vanilla frosted?"

 

Years later when people asked how they first met, before they spoke, both laughed a little and blushed.  It was hard to believe that everything they went through together started with Derek giving Stiles giving detention because he was late for class.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I keep giving Derek twins, I think it's so he can get all the family because he deserves that again.


End file.
